<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so quiet, so free by 5ftjewishcactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658098">so quiet, so free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus'>5ftjewishcactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2019 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Married Couple, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Partial Nudity, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), golden stretch marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale enjoy a quiet morning curled up together, years after the almost apocalypse, settled into their cottage home in the South Downs. Content to just be together like they can be now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2019 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so quiet, so free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for MielPetit's <a href="https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190569199017/mielpetite-mielpetite-okay-people-thank-you">Ineffable Valentines</a> prompts Day 7: My angel is the centerfold, Day 8: Touch, Day 9: Kiss.</p><p>Why yes, I did write another fic where the ineffable husbands are happy and in love and just content to be together, snuggled in bed. To quote Aziraphale "I'm soft." To quote <a href="https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/">Ineffablefool</a> "This is the Soft ZoneTM"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several years after the failed apocalypse, an angel and a demon lived in a cottage in the South Downs. It was summertime. The warm days and even warmer nights meant that Aziraphale had gone to bed wearing only a worn pair of pyjama bottoms. It had taken a few years for the angel to become comfortable in himself enough to sleep in such attire. Years away from Heaven and their scrutiny helped. As did Crowley’s love and devotion. They were together, they were free, and they were in love. Aziraphale would go to bed with all of his plump flesh bare, golden stretch marks on display. </p><p>Crowley had gone to bed with his arms wrapped around that round middle, head rested on the soft chest. Aziraphale’s thick arms had held him in return. Crowley had gone to bed in a tank top and pyjama shorts. Sometime during the night, they’d shifted so Crowley was spooning Aziraphale. He smiled and placed a kiss against Aziraphale’s nape. He noted the sun struggling to peek in through the blinds and knew they’d wake the angel soon. He slipped out of the bed and went to close the curtains over the blinds to buy them a little more time. </p><p>Then he went to the bathroom and got a drink of water. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the unruly locks. Not that it would matter since he planned to go back to bed. He took one more drink of water and headed back to the bedroom. He paused inside the door and leaned against the doorway, in awe of the sight before him. Aziraphale had shifted in his sleep without Crowley there. He was facing the door and the sheet was bunched around his waist. His fat stomach and chest were on full display for Crowley to see and in the dim light of the morning, he looked simply divine. </p><p>Crowley thought Aziraphale was always beautiful. But Aziraphale sound asleep, naked from the waist up, angelic curls rumbled from sleep, Crowley couldn’t help but fall in love all over again. It was like Aziraphale was his own personal centerfold. His fingers itched for his phone to take a picture but it was lying on the bedside table where he would certainly wake Aziraphale if he tried to grab it. Instead, he stood staring at his love, trying to memorize every detail. Someone - he was so in love with Aziraphale. Every day he felt lucky that he got to wake up with him and spend the rest of their days together. </p><p>He sighed contentedly and finally crept back towards the bed, not wanting to wake his angel love. He slipped back under the sheet and curled up on his side to face Aziraphale. </p><p>“I love you,” he whispered.</p><p>He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep again. </p><p>He woke later to a gentle touch to his forehead. A kiss, he realized which made him smile. </p><p>“Good morning, my love,” Aziraphale said. </p><p>Crowley opened his eyes. “Good morning, angel love.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled at the term. “Sleep well?”</p><p>Crowley nodded as he shifted closer to his love and wrapped his arms around him. Aziraphale held Crowley close and kissed his forehead again. </p><p>“Any plans for the day?” he asked. </p><p>Crowley shook his head. “Just this.”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled and carded his fingers through Crowley’s hair. Crowley hummed as he tucked his head under Aziraphale’s lovely double chin. All he wanted to do was stay curled up with his soft angel. </p><p>“I thought maybe we’d go out in the garden for a bit. I could read while you work. Maybe have lunch out there,” Aziraphale said. “But only if you want to, my darling.”</p><p>“Maybe in a bit. Wanna stay here for now,” Crowley replied, nuzzling against Aziraphale.</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled and his hand not carding through Crowley’s hair, rubbed at his back. “I think that can be arranged.”</p><p>Crowley hummed happily again. They had spent many mornings just like this, curled up in bed together, content in just being. It never lost its luster, the ability to just be with his angel. Aziraphale felt it, too, the never-ending happiness at finally being free to hold Crowley and love him without fear. It had been part of why they’d finally decided to move and build a home of their own. They’d lived for a while between Crowley’s flat and the bookshop. </p><p>Eventually, Crowley had suggested he just move into the bookshop, they spent most of their time there anyway. And he had, for a while. But then the bookshop, Aziraphale’s pride and joy on Earth, wasn’t needed anymore. Not the way it had been when he’d first opened it. He could have books and keep them without needing an excuse. No one could stop him. And Crowley was more than happy to help him move them all to their new home. </p><p>“Read to me?” Crowley asked, feeling sleepy still but not wanting to fall asleep again. </p><p>“Of course, dear.”</p><p>Aziraphale shifted just enough to grab one of his books off the bedside table on his side of the bed and held it open carefully with one hand, while he continued to touch Crowley with the other. They passed the morning curled up together, Aziraphale reading while Crowley made the occasional comment. And it was perfect. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on tumblr <a href="https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/">@5ftjewishcactus</a> or on twitter on my main <a href="https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus">@5ftjewishcactus</a> or on my sfw gen fandom <a href="https://twitter.com/2ambiace">@2ambiace</a> or my dbh <a href="https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon">@asexualhankcon</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>